


five feet apart

by Impalallama8432



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jack Harkness Flirts, Jack being Jack, Kissing, M/M, Pheromones, Post-Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalallama8432/pseuds/Impalallama8432
Summary: "That wasn't you, was it doc?" Graham asked, finally breaking the silence."No it wasn't." A familiar voice spoke from behind them. Ryan turned around. Captain Jack Harkness stood at a console not unlike the other one he had used the last time to 'beam them up'."Jack." The Doctor said breathlessly, and Ryan watched in shock as the Doctor stumbled towards him before pulling him into a bone crushing hug that Jack seemed all too happy about.***Yes the title is that reference
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ryan Sinclair, The Doctor/Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 44
Kudos: 491





	five feet apart

Ryan stopped and caught his breath with the others when the Doctor pulled them all into a small alcove he hadn't seen before. Although Graham and Yaz were wheezing, the Doctor was stood stock still. A weird look for a woman who always seemed to be moving.

"We're not going to get out of this one." She whispered in disbelief. No. Ryan thought, dread seeping to the bottom of his gut. They would get out. The only reason the Doctor thought they wouldn't was because she had a lot on her mind- the extra version of herself, the Master, that Jack guy's cryptic warning...

"What do you mean? Of course we are doc!" Graham tried to smile, but the tension was too thick. Footsteps were coming closer, they'd be upon them any second now. Oh my god. They really weren't going to survive. The Doctor always warned them that their next adventure could be their last, but Ryan hadn't taken it seriously in a while. He'd got cocky, too used to escaping unscathed. By the look on the others faces, they were going through the same realisation.

He held out his hand to his grandad, squeezing their palms together when he took it. Graham looked down in shock before reaching out and holding Yaz's hand. Yaz reached for The Doctor and she grabbed her hand like a lifeline.

"If we die, we die together." Yaz whispered, smiling through her tears. Ryan swore he could feel the strength of the Doctor's grip through Yaz and Graham. He closed his eyes tight as footsteps turned the corner and a gun was readied to shoot.

And then he opened his eyes, his head and eyes readjusting to his new surroundings. Another ship? Yaz, Graham and even the Doctor seemed confused. At least it was an upgrade from being shot at... Touch wood. The vice grip they all had loosened when nothing jumped out at them and they relaxed a bit.

"That wasn't you, was it doc?" Graham asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No it wasn't." A familiar voice spoke from behind them. Ryan turned around. Captain Jack Harkness stood at a console not unlike the other one he had used the last time to 'beam them up'.

"Jack." The Doctor said breathlessly, and Ryan watched in shock as the Doctor stumbled towards him before pulling him into a bone crushing hug that Jack seemed all too happy about.

"Finally got the right person Doctor. Accidentally kissed your buddy Graham over there." Jack murmured into her hair and shot a wink at Graham. Ryan's eyes widened as he looked between Jack and his grandad, who had suddenly gone very quiet. And red.

"What? I don't get a kiss hello?" The Doctor mumbled, her face burried in Jack's neck. He laughed and finally pulled her face away from him before immediately diving down and kissing the Doctor smack on the lips. Ryan blushed as the Doctor returned the kiss with equal vigour and they stood there, essentially making out. Ryan risked a glance away from them to Graham and Yaz to see them both stood next to him, mouths wide open. Clearly the only one able to make noise at the moment, Ryan cleared his throat. The Doctor instantly pulled away and although Jack chased her lips, he eventually pulled away too.

"D'you two want us to leave or...?" Ryan could barely conceal his amusement as the Doctor turned bright red. 'An old friend' Sheesh, really Doctor?

"I mean as much as I'd love for you lot to leave... Or stay." Jack's eyes trailed down Ryan's body and Ryan felt himself blushing despite the fact he'd never been attracted to a man before. Oh my god, was he a sex alien? Was that why the Doctor kissed him? "And I'd love to be acquainted with your new body Doctor, you look stunning by the way. Radiant. We do have more pressing issues at hand." The Doctor instantly turned serious.

"Right, the lone cyberman. But before all that. When was the last time you saw me? Just so I don't accidentally give something away about your future." Jack narrowed his eyes, seemingly thinking about it before snapping his fingers.

"Alonso! Oh, he was so lovely Doctor, really, thank you. Mmm, he was soft in all the right places." Jack tilted his head back, clearly thinking about this...man? Ryan could only speculate. "That was around a hundred years ago."

"Oh goodie! Our timelines are fairly in sync, that was the last time I saw you too." Ryan was still reeling on the hundred years. Jack didn't look that old, then again, neither did the Doctor. Was he another timelord? Like the Master? Apart from, didn't all timelords have to have stupid noun names? Maybe not, maybe it was just the Doctor and her deranged friend.

"How long ago was it for you?" A seemingly innocent question. But Ryan had asked many of those to be met with blank stares from the Doctor, a far away look on her face. It was the same now.

"Longer." She stayed still for a few seconds before breaking into a smile and introducing him to Yaz, Graham and Ryan properly. When Jack looked into his eyes and smiled as he shook Ryan's hand, he felt his legs turn to jelly. (Nope. Definitely back on the sex alien theory.)

After that, it was all business. The Doctor explained what the cybermen were in more detail than 'up there with the daleks' and Jack butted in occasionally with his own knowledge. Jack also seemed to simultaneously flirt with the Doctor, Graham, Yaz and Ryan himself. Proving his sex alien theory totally right. Not that he'd say anything about it out loud, it would be an embarrassing thing to get wrong. Especially if the rest of them weren't feeling the same way when Jack winked at them, or said something lewd, or even looked at them. That would be the most embarrassing thing of them all.

After Jack expanded on his warning and the Doctor took Yaz and Graham with her to help build something?... Ryan didn't know, he'd tried to pay attention, but he literally couldn't think straight around Jack, (Ha, think straight) Jack came dangerously close to Ryan and smiled.

"Um... hey?" Ryan asked, unable to handle the sudden rush of emotions he felt, his head becoming dizzy.

"Hey." Jack said softly. "It's my pheromones." Ryan blinked away his confusion.

"Huh?"

"My pheromones. I'm a 51st century human and my pheromones are much more advanced than your own. It makes me irresistible to most races, which comes in handy." Jack's tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked his lips. All Ryan could do was follow the movement with his eyes.

"Uh huh."

"Hmm, you don't even know what I'm saying do you? They don't work on timelords, but they work like a charm on humans. I should probably back away, too much close exposure and you'll be on your knees soon."

"Uh huh." Ryan blindly nodded and whimpered when Jack moved a few feet away. Once he was though, Ryan froze. "Oh, um, sorry mate."

"Oh you have nothing to apologize for." Jack winked and turned on his heel to follow where the Doctor had gone.

"You could have anyone then?" Ryan asked, as he followed behind him, a few feet behind. Jack sighed, weary.

"I have had everyone. But the one I want is impervious. First time he met me he hated me, though that was because he was jealous. He did grow to like me, and then hate me again, and then like me again, and I think she still does if that greeting was anything to go by." Jack hummed. He couldn't be talking about anyone other than the Doctor. Ryan nearly tripped over his feet, he'd only known Jack for a couple hours but he could never imagine the man settling down. Yet...

"You're in love with her." Ryan said. Not a question. Jack looked back over his shoulder and smiled, only now it was sad.

"Yeah, have been for the past couple thousand years of my life." Jack stopped and Ryan stopped too, keeping his distance. "It may have seemed like that's what always happens when we meet, but I've actually only kissed her once before, when she was northern and had a leather jacket. He'd showed no interest other than platonic in me then, and she has shown none now. A kiss doesn't mean as much when you kiss everyone." Jack shrugged. "I'll always be five feet apart from her, even if she doesn't need to be."

Ryan watched as Jack's lively presence filled the room again, and wondered when it left, as Jack began telling the story of how the Doctor and him first met. A tale of gas masks, conning, world war two, a pretty girl named Rose, nanogenes and a banana. Ryan listened as he trailed five feet behind Jack. And distracted himself with the thought that hey, he kinda had been right. 51st century pheromones, sex alien, who could really tell the difference?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a mess, I've barely editted it because I just vomitted on the page as soon as I watched the new episode. What a rollercoaster!! I needed to write about Jack meeting thirteen (if she even is thirteen , with Ruth :0) and I took some liberties with Jack's pheromones, I know they don't make people that crazy, but maybe Ryan has a massive crush and that's why they seem so strong... I don't know, it's not as if I wrote this thing, haha. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
